


stylist. | min yoongi

by yutasbff



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasbff/pseuds/yutasbff
Summary: in which you are the stylist of min yoongi.





	stylist. | min yoongi

yoongi’s eyes secretly scanned your hands as you meticulously worked on the foundation on his skin. 

the light bouncing of the beauty sponge on his face awoke him from his daydream, making yoongi sit upright in his chair. 

“feeling okay?” you asked, smiling down at yoongi, adjusting his hair out of his eyes. “i’m okay, why?” he asked, his eyebrows going up as he inquired. 

“just wondering.. since it is the first seesaw performance, and all..” you trailed off awkwardly.

yoongi didn’t seem like himself tonight, hell— you weren’t even yourself tonight. 

however, it was like something else was on his mind, but you really didn’t know what. maybe he was just tired, maybe it was because of the early hours he has to work?

“i need to fix your hair...” you murmured, thinking to yourself, out loud. grabbing the mini hair straightener, you touch yoongi’s soft, light brown hair, twisting every piece, ever so slightly just to create some volume in his hair. 

“this looks good..” you say, thinking to yourself.  
you stare at yoongi, as if he’s a piece of artwork, not even thinking that it would make him uncomfortable.

“what?” he says, meeting your gaze.  
“oh.. it- i’m sorry..” you splutter. “i didn’t mean to stare at you. the styling just looks really good..” 

yoongi laughed softly.

“it’s okay. you can stare, i mean- you are the stylist, after all.” 

you smiled, turning around and silently scolding yourself for being so awkward around yoongi. “come on. your little crush can’t get in the way of your work...” you think, silently.

you were fairly new here, however, you obviously are expected to be completely professional about everything. you knew better than to get infatuated with your clients. 

plus, it’s not like your work at bighit was constant, they made it clear, you’re just working on certain shows— ones in which they are short on hands in the styling department.   
you couldn’t risk them never bringing you back to work with them again. you needed the money.

you pulled yourself together, packing away all of your makeup brushes properly, trying to focus. however— for some reason, it was incredibly hard to get yoongi out of your mind.   
everything reminded you of him - i mean— well, you were at his show tonight- can’t you think of him a bit longer? your mind juggled back and forth — “think of yoongi? don’t think of yoongi?” 

but aren’t i thinking about him right now?

“ugh...”

you sighed.

“what’s with the sigh?” a familiar voice asked. 

you jumped, turning around.

“oh! yoongi.. why are you still in here? don’t you need to go out there?” you say, pointing towards the wings that lead out to the stage. 

“well, i was.. but i forgot something.” he said plainly.

“oh? well, good luck out there, i-“

“but you didn’t answer my question.” he said blankly. 

“what’s with the sigh?”

“just.. tired..” you say, completely lying through your teeth. you couldn’t stop thinking of yoongi. he was the only thing on your mind, but- you didn’t know what to do.

your interest in yoongi was eating away at you silently.

“huh. me too. rest up then, i’ll see you after the show.” he said, simply.

“oh- yes, better get out there then! and i’m doing your makeup for the after concert v live right?”, you asked.

 

“i’ll ask, but i sure hope so.. and besides..”

“we do have a lot of fun together.” he says, scrunching his face.

as soon as the door slams shut you stand in place, shocked. 

“we have a lot of fun together?” 

i guess- i mean. i have fun staring at his face.. 

you throw yourself on the couch... smiling to yourself, dreamily.

he’s making this really hard for me.


End file.
